Never More
by Phoenix Blaire4869
Summary: "So far away and yet you seem so near The moments we shared I'll always hold so dear When you're alone say 'nevermore' and you'll have nothing to fear So it goes"


Class ended in a blink of an eye at High, at class 2-2...

"Hey Minako, are you free later?" Yukari came asking to Minako, her classmate.

"Mitsuru-senpai arrange another meeting at the command room. So she's expecting you to come, since you're the leader." She chuckled. But Minako couldn't help to look at her feet, lingering her ruby eyes around the place,"Sorry Yukari, I...already planned my afternoon." Minako smiled nervously, "Oh I see." Minako tried to reason with her, "No, its okay, I'll tell Mitsuru that you can't make it." Yukari waved goodbye to Minako, she sighed loudly in her desperation.

At Anehazuru...

"Again?! Seriously, this is the third time for crying out loud!" Junpei shrugged at his chair while murmuring. "It can't be help, after all Minako joined all sorts of clubs and don't forget the student council." Yukari pointed out. "I checked Minako-san's calendar, it would have seen that every single day is marked, including today." Aigis stated, Yukari thought about it deeply, "Her calendar, huh... Then that means, Aigis..."

"Hey Ai-chan, did you see anything besides that?" Junpei's pervyness started up.

"Like what?"

"Y'know, Mina-tan's..." Suddenly a fist flew right into Junpei's face, making him unconscious.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." Yukari stared at him coldly and the travel went smoothly.

Command Room

Everyone gathered that as Mitsuru said to all, "Is everyone present here?" Mitsuru asked, everyone looked at each other, exchanging their gazes,"Um... Minako-chan's not here." Fuuka said in her soft voice. "Oh about that..." Yukari spoke up in the room, but all before she can speak again Mitsuru cutted in, "No, its alright Takeba, we know how busy she is. Besides this meeting does concerns her so its fine for her not to attend." Mitsuru explained. "What 'bout her senpai?" Junpei asked.

"I'm glad that you asked Iori, as you can see Arisato has been attending her duty as a Student Council member, a member of multiple clubs and as our leader successfully, yet there is no time for her to enjoy herself, her time as a normal student."

"Not to mention, I heard that she's been meeting other people outside the school and working part-time somewhere in Paulownian Mall." Fuuka added.

"So, its normal for people to have a busy schedule such as you Mitsuru, we don't have to stick our noses in her personal stuff." Akihiko argued.

"Said the guy who always invited her out." Junpei scoffed.

"H-hey! I'm not the only one though.", the boxer glared at the second years who are looking down at their feet.

"That's enough Akihiko, we all know that each one of us spend most of our time with her." Mitsuru concluded, then everyone else was silent in the room. "If this keep up, Minako-san might think of us as a burden to her." Ken looked down to his feet.

"After what happened in her past, then the chairman and to Shinjiro-senpai, she's trying her best to be our model leader." Yukari felt hurt. And everyone continued to be silent.

"I've got it!" Junpei suddenly jumped from his chair, his face was filled with determination, "How 'bout we make her a 'Thank you' party, for all the things she done for us!" After he blurted his idea to everyone, their eyes widened in surprise, some are shocked. "Wh-what?!"

"Oh no, its just that... This is the first time I hear something smart from you, Junpei." Yukari teased, "I'll take that as a complement." He smirked like an idiot, as always. "What do you think Mitsuru, should we do it?" Akihiko questioned the red-haired senior, Mitsuru smiled at him, "Let's do it.", "What?! But senpai... We already wasted enough time, sure we took our time in Yakushima, but we're just taking this on our own." Yukari argued.  
"I know Takeba, but ever since we exploited the chairman's plan, we don't know what to do with the Dark Hour nor Tartarus, this is the only the time for us to be normal again." Mitsuru explained. "I agree with Mitsuru-san." Aigis seconded, "I let myself to be in the control of Ikutsuki-san, now I'll do whatever I can to protect Minako-san and make her happy."

"Aigis..." For a moment Yukari felt silent again, "Then let's make it the best for her." She smiled to them, "Then its settled, tomorrow after school." And everyone agreed on the plan, "Alright then, Operation Party Plan will now commence!" Junpei shouted as he punched his fist in the air, "Let's do our best everyone." Fuuka said happily and everyone else raised their hands in the air and cheered happily.

After that the meeting dispersed, everyone went to their respective rooms except for Akihiko

'Maybe I should jogged around for a bit'

As he went down to the stairs, he saw Minako there on the couch, sleeping with Koromaru who is being hugged by her, like a stuffed toy. Akihiko sat on the other side, where he can see her face. Koromaru noticed Akihiko being there and he squirmed out of the brunette's arm and ran towards to him, "Hey there boy." Akihiko ruffled the shiba inu's fur,"Thanks for looking after her, I'll take it from here." Koromaru barked and slept by Akihiko's side. Akihiko turned to his leader again, scratching his silver hair, "Now what am I going to do to you?" Suddenly she started to talking in her sleep, which made Akihiko blushed like hell. Seeing her so peaceful... He tugged one of Minako's locks to her left ear, the clock was counting down to the Dark Hour,"Maybe i should bring her to her room instead." He picked up Minako's sleeping body and went to her bedroom. On the way there, he could her mumbling softly, so he stopped his tracks and tried to listen to her words.

"A... Aki...hiko..."

He couldn't believe what he's hearing right now, Minako was calling his name. N-no she's just dreaming, right? In any case he proceed to take her in her room.

3rd floor, Minako's room

Akihiko dropped her gently on her bed. Gasping his breath, he sat beside her while gazing at her peaceful face, "Don't worry Minako, we'll always be by side..." he held her hand tightly, "Especially me." then he gently brushed her soft cheeks before leaving the room.

And so the Dark Hour came...

Command room

Fuuka summoned Juno, her Persona with Mitsuru standing by her. Akihiko came inside the room, "Juno?" Mitsuru turned to him, Fuuka dismissed Juno, "There's nothing to worry about Mitsuru-senpai, there are no Shadow attacking the coffins.", "Thank you Yamagishi." And Fuuka left the room. "Working hard as always." Akihiko complemented, "I just double checked the city before we proceed to our party planning." Mitsuru explained. "So what is your business with me Akihiko?" she crossed her arms and facing to Akihiko, "I just want ask you something that's all."  
"And that is?"  
"Why did you agreed on having a party, beside your answer to Yukari." Mitsuru chuckled. "Its because I don't want to her think that we're pressuring in her position. The same to everyone." After their conversation they call it a night and went to bed.

The next day...

Minako

*yawn*

The sun glares right through my eyes at the window, I stretched both of my arms and legs and... Huh.? Wait, if I remember correctly, I slept on the couch of the lounge. Someone must've carried here in my bedroom, oh well, guess I'll thank that person later.

The reason why I was out so late its because the Bukinchi-san asked me to take care of Mitsuko-san while he was out, but I never thought it was that late. I was so tired of running back to the dorm because it was almost the Dark Hour, a hidden time, by the time I got back Koromaru was the one to greet me there. I sat on the couch and I ruffled Koromaru's fur and everything went black, I must've slept at that time.

Anyway I ate breakfast and the others went ahead, leaving Aigis with me. So we boarded at Anehazuru and Aigis is completely quiet, which is a good thing, I guess. We arrived at school earlier than expected, just by looking at the school structure reminds me the horror of the past few months and days, all the sadness of the SEES became my burden. I don't want to see them like that ever again, that's why I decided to cover up my own sadness so they won't worry about me, I am after all their leader and I need to set an example for them.

"Minako-san... Minako-san, the first bell already rang. We must hurry or we might be lectured by being late." Aigis said, she must've waited for me. She grabbed my arm and we dashed to our classroom, I hope no one saw that.

Next Chapter

Let us commence our plan.

Why is everyone avoiding me?

Forgive me Akihiko-senpai...

Minako!

Plans and Doubts


End file.
